


music we can dance to

by audioskew



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audioskew/pseuds/audioskew
Summary: “You seem lost in thought,” Sicheng hums, smile tugging at his lips and curving his eyes like moons. His slim fingers twist a lock of hair at the nape of Jaehyun’s neck carefully. Jaehyun grins in response.“Always,” he replies easily.Always





	music we can dance to

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't happy with how I originally wrote this so I took it down. I think it fits much better now.   
> unbeta'd, please be nice!

The way a person looks on their wedding day is almost indescribable, like a little bit of magic seeped under their skin and is making them glow from the inside out. Jaehyun thinks of this as he and Sicheng twirl under the twinkling fairy lights, strung between several trees. Sicheng’s hand comes up to rub the back of Jaehyun’s neck, and he looks at him with a smile.   
  
  
“You seem lost in thought,” Sicheng hums, smile tugging at his lips and curving his eyes like moons. His slim fingers twist a lock of hair at the nape of Jaehyun’s neck carefully.   
  
  
Jaehyun grins in response. “Always,” he replies easily.   
  
  
_Always_

˚ ˚ ˚  
  


Jaehyun’s shoulders sag as he looks at his paperwork, another failed business plan at his own hands. The room is glowing from the warm lamp on the side table, painting the normally-white carpet a familiar gold. It’s practically midnight, judging from the clock on the far wall of his penthouse. The marble face stares back at him mockingly, silent. His voice feels defeated when he speaks.   
  
  
“I don’t know what to do. It’s not like I can ask my father for advice.”   
  
  
The rubbing on his back ceases, and Sicheng stands up, indent on the couch cushion already fading. “What do you mean, you don’t know what to do?” He paces the room a minute before crouching in front of Jaehyun, taking his hands in his own. His thumb traces the back of Jaehyun's hand soothingly. “The Jaehyun I know wouldn’t give up, especially not on something like this.”   
  
  
Jaehyun sighs and looks down at their hands. “I know but—”   
  
  
“But nothing,” Sicheng says firmly, and Jaehyun snaps his head up to look at him. There’s a fire in Sicheng’s eyes, desperate and determined. “The Jaehyun I know is stubborn and doesn’t quit _anything.”_ He stands up and paces towards the floor-to-ceiling window in Jaehyun’s penthouse, staring out at the city lights below. His forearm rests on the glass and he leans his forehead on it, and Jaehyun can tell from the reflection that his eyes are closed. He feels a heaviness in his own heart, seeing Sicheng so down at his own expense. When he turns back around, he’s wearing an meek expression.   
  
  
“What’s wrong?” Jaehyun whispers, running a hand through his hair.   
  
  
“I’m sorry, it’s not my place,” Sicheng replies quietly, anger seeming to deflate out of his body. His shoulders sag. “I’m just...not used to seeing you so defeated.”   
  
  
Jaehyun takes a second to absorb these words before standing up. He walks over quietly to Sicheng, standing in front of him and squeezing his shoulder. An emotion wells up in his chest.   
  
  
“Thanks for the pep talk, I feel a little better” Jaehyun says, reaching out to lift Sicheng’s chin up and looking into his eyes for a moment. It’s then that he finally realizes the name for what he’s feeling.   
  
  
_Happiness._

˚ ˚ ˚  
  


Jaehyun sits quietly in his office, the hum of the fluorescent lights making a familiar noise in the background. The lights are off and the blinds are drawn, the only light coming from the blue-lit screen of his computer. He sighs and tossing down the paperwork on his desk. It isn’t the newest budget report or a new contact they’re merging with, no, this one is far more personal.  
  


Jaehyun stands up and goes to the back of his office, decanting the whisky and pouring himself a glass. He smells the oak and vanilla as he tilts his glass up, letting the liquid run down his throat. He leans against the makeshift bar and stares at his own desk, frowning at it. The papers taunt him, a copy of the work he hired a private investigator to gather. He had finally found his father’s company notes and finances, tucked away in some foreign account seemingly forgotten after his death.  
  


It was less than he expected. He had truly left Jaehyun with nothing.  
  


He downs the rest of his drink, carrying the glass to his desk and setting it down. He shoves his hands in his pockets, staring down at the letters printed on paper when he hears a quiet knock. Jaehyun turns around just in time to see a familiar face peek out from behind the door.   
  
  
“I’m sorry if I’m interrupting,” Sicheng says, a genuine, albeit hesitant, smile donning his face. Jaehyun sighs and motions for him to enter his office, rubbing the palm of his hand down his face. Sicheng enters, carrying a stack of papers and a to-go coffee cup. He hands the papers to him, professionally bound with a binder clip. “The newest report.”   
  
  
“Thank you,” Jaehyun hums, taking it from his assistant. He flips through it idly but when his brain still feels a thousand miles away, he places it carefully on the corner of his desk. He turns to face Sicheng, and is met with the coffee cup.   
  
  
“A little energy,” Sicheng says quietly. “You seem to be working hard on something.”   
  
  
Jaehyun doesn’t know why his shoulders sag and the tension fades from his neck, but he takes the cup anyway. It’s still hot, steam rising from the small hole at the top. “Thank you, you take good care of me.”  
  


Sicheng chuckles at this, reaching out to pat his arm. “I just don’t want you overworking yourself, I worry sometimes.” And _oh_ , something tugs in Jaehyun’s chest at the words.  
  


“Yeah,” Jaehyun replies quietly, “thank you.”  
  


“Don’t stay too late,” Sicheng says, giving him one more look, this one lingering. “Call me when you get home?”   
  
  
Jaehyun nods at this, wanting to do more than just call at the end of this long night.   
  
  
“I will, thank you.”   
  
  
Sicheng nods, slipping out of the room quietly. The place feels as if it’s bathed in darkness when he leaves, with Jaehyun holding the steaming coffee in his hand and his heart in his throat.  
  


˚ ˚ ˚  
  


The warm summer night sits under Jaehyun’s collar as they twirl, dancing effortlessly to some string quartet. Sicheng always had a penchant for dance, Jaehyun thinks. He hears a guest mutter to a friend at how beautiful the ceremony is, and Jaehyun wants to laugh.   
  
  
_They call this beautiful?_ he thinks, looking at the man in his arms. Nothing could come close to him.  
  


The music swells like a heartbeat, like something breathing life into the two of them as they dance. He’s gripping Sicheng’s waist tightly and he’s smiling softly at Jaehyun, as if they’re the only two people on the dance floor, in this city, in this world.  
  


Jaehyun isn’t sure when the music stops, but a honeyed voice from behind them pulls him out of his mind, settling him back into reality if only for a moment.   
  
  
“I forget how good of a dancer you are.”   
  
  
Jaehyun smiles, tight-lipped. He bows slightly to Johnny, the taller man clapping Jaehyun on the shoulder for a moment.  
  


“Guess I’m a man of many talents,” Jaehyun replies, and Johnny tilts his head back in laughter at this. Between them, Sicheng is glowing.   
  
  
“Yes, I suppose you are,” Johnny replies.   
  
  
And _oh_ , how it hurts when Jaehyun sees the way that Johnny’s arm fits perfectly around Sicheng’s waist, how he pulls him closer and kisses his forehead. He doesn’t have time to fester in his anguish because the tapping on a mic forces him to pay attention to the world he’s so desperately trying to forget.  
  


“Distinguished guests,” Taeyong’s voice comes through the microphone, and Jaehyun can see him from a distance with a flute of champagne in his other hand. “I’d like to formally introduce you to the Seos!”  
  


The cheers erupts from the crowd, glasses clinking and clapping filling the space. In this moment, Jaehyun feels an emotion he finally has a label for. He straightens his tie, looks down at his shoes for a moment, and walks off the dance floor with only a single thought in mind.  
  


_I’m in love with you._

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/pinkjaehyunn)


End file.
